Family Feuds
by Hikaru Leach
Summary: The Vorhis family is dying. And there is only one way they know how to stop it. Vladimir Dracula. But will they be strong enough to destroy the Dracula family to keep his own alive or will a greater evil over power him first? when love complicates things what does he choose to do?
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of no-where you don't get very much cell reception. In fact you don't get very much of anything. Living in Bardsey Island there isn't very much of anything. With about 10 other people living on the island full time the conversations get dull and seeing the same people all the time gets tiresome. Not like I see the humans of this island all the time.

Hotel Sfârşit, situated in the most southern part of Bardsey Island is known as the "vampire hotel". While that is true its more like the hotel where old vampires come to live out the rest of their days in peace. So we currently have 2 residents. But then we do have my father, the butler and I. Which makes that a total of 4 other people I talk to on a daily basis. For the last 10 years.

Hotel Sfârşit was a very old house, with secret passage ways, a hunted basement and tell tale signs of a cult in the attic. It had a total of 10 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 1 dinning room and kitchen and 3 living spaces. I spend most of my time in the grand entrance of the hotel. Working a night shift. But this usually meant that I spent all of my time sitting in a window where I can get the only wi-fi signal in the whole hotel and browse fashion sites.

"Would you like a drink Miss Dracula?"

"No thanks, but you might need to do another trip for me"

"But Miss, I just came back from the last one."

"Lesley, this is the only thing that I can do to keep me sane, plus this one isn't all for me." Finally looking up from my laptop I smiled at the butler. Lesley wore a tattered old suit that was crusted with dirt before I got into fashion, now hes my experiment. Whenever there is a fashion trend that I want to try but I don't know if I like yet I get Lesley to try them on. But usually after 5 days the clothes are caked in mud sweat and unknown substances. No idea what he does with them and I have no intention of finding out.

"Very well Miss, I shall leave in the morning." He bowed slightly before walking away.

"Thank you Lesley!" I shouted as I went back to browsing the current web-page.

After another half an hour I closed the laptop and watched the outside world. It was somewhere near 2 am and the lighthouse just a bit north of the hotel was still spinning its fluorescent light to ward off passing ships. Though from my understanding every ship that passes here is bigger than the island itself. If it really wanted to I'm sure any ship could pass through us without a second thought.

"Kali darling, would it be alright to have some tea?" I looked up to see permanent resident, Alexander.

"Of course, I will be in drawing room two in ten minutes." Alexander smiled before disappearing. I set the laptop under the front desk before going to the blood cellar. Father only recently had this installed and to be honest it is basically a section of the basement cornered off, shelves on one wall and bottles spread sporadically. I pulled a nearly empty bottle of the shelf. We don't usually drink blood. Lesley and father both make a soy alternative but the old vampires we make an exception.

Pouring the rest of the bottle into a teacup I felt a presence behind me.

"Who is it this time?"

"Alexander, he came to me personally and asked for tea." I turned around and faced my father. Vladamir Dracula. Also owner of the hotel. "Don't worry about restocking. I've already ordered another one."

"I'm sure we could cope with one less bottle"

"We can but I think someone might go a little crazy if he doesn't get his 'tea' everyday."

"Thats old vampires for you, so used to blood that even a day without it could be enough reason to start a war."

"You should as if you have experienced it first hand"

"More than you know." I gave him a "You serious look before putting the teacups on a tray and picking it up.

"I best get going. I said ten minutes so I best be on time. And I still have to go to the kitchen." Walking past Vlad a felt his hand land on my shoulder before he disappeared. His silent encouragement.

The kitchen was empty when I collected a plate of biscuits and added it to my tray. Making my way up a flight of stairs I went into the drawing room and set the tray onto the table in the middle of the circle of chairs. After pouring my own tea, the actual kind not the blood kind, I stood up and faced him.

"Alexander sir, your 'tea' is ready."

"Thank you Kali darling, you're such a good girl"

"Well I just do as I'm told"

"What I female should do. Listen to their husbands and produce off spring. I'm only trying to help you dear."

"Thanks for your concern Alexander but unless any potential marriage candidates come to the Island I will not be marrying anyone" in fact even if that did happen I don't plan to marry at all. I love my Independence, or as much as I could get on an isolated island, and marrying anyone or getting into a relationship would break that. I know Alexander is stuck in his ways but honestly even for tradition he gets to be too much sometimes. I remember hearing that Count Dracula was scared of his ex wife. It makes me laugh that one of the most famous names in the vampire community was scared of a female. And HE liked tradition too.

"Nonsense my dear, you will find your self a worthy husband and make an excellent heir. I believe I wont rest in peace until you do." But you'll be dust, not buried. I thought as I took a sip of my tea.

We sat in silence for awhile. I pulled a book of the side of the sofa and began to read it. After many years of sitting in a room with an old vampire for a few hours on end you decide that you need to entertain yourself. One day I decided to bring a book with me, knowing that if I brought any electronic device I would probably get slapped by Alexander. Sipping my tea periodically whilst engrossed in my book I didn't even realize that Alexander had been staring at me for the last 10 minutes.

"My dear I do believe that something will happen soon."

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing really, old vampire instinct. I can feel it in my bones that something big might happen soon. But I'm getting old don't listen to me babble."

"Someone would have to be crazy or dying to come here Alexander."

"Well yes I believe that is true. Oh would you help me back to my room dear?" I agreed and put my book down. Leaving the tray where it was I wrapped my arm around his as we walked to his room. Alexanders room was located in the west side of the second floor. So it took us awhile to get there. I would never tell anyone but I did enjoy spending time with Alexander. He brings a different view point to a world where I know very little about. I like hearing his old stories. His tales from the old country are fascinating and would love to visit or even live there myself one day. But that isn't likely to happen.

"I feel I wont be here much longer dear. Be careful when I am gone."

"I will Alexander. But your not gone yet."

"Indeed I am not. Then good night." I wished him well like I usually do, closed the door and went back the way I came. Cleaning up didn't take long. I piled the teacups together and carried them on the tray. I left the book where it was because no doubt I would be there tomorrow to pick it up.

"Hey Lesley, the biscuits were actually good today." I said as I plopped the tray next to the sink.

"Thank you miss. I followed the recipe that you wrote down for me miss."

"Thats because they don't have beetle dust or wolf bone marrow in them."

"Don't be silly, I would never put those ingredients in. Its beetle wing that I put in." I rolled my eyes and sat on the counter top eating the last biscuit.

"When you go collect my parcels, would you mind getting paint supplies for me including canvases? Please and thank you." I jumped off and ran out of the kitchen before Lesley could object.

I smiled to myself as I made my way to my usual spot of the front desk.

"Dad, checking out the view?"

"Yes, because theres someone walking towards us."

"Towards us? I thought that you hypnotized everyone on this island so that they wouldn't come near us."

"I did. Obviously its not someone from here." I went to the window and peered out of it. In the distance a blackened figure was slowly approaching our hotel. I tried squinting to see better but because of the darkness and how far away he is it was hard to tell what he looked like. But I know that he wasn't old.

"He must be crazy." I shook my head as I stood behind the front desk and pulled out the guest book. I opened it to the only page that had writing on it. The front page. With its two entires written on it. Vlad moved away from the window and stood in front of me, facing the door.  
Then the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

The man walked in a few steps before stopping. Face hidden by his hood he looked between the two of us.

"Welcome to Sfârşit. Are you here to stay?" Vlad said blocking my view of the man even more. I tried to look but I couldn't move without making it obvious that I was trying to stare at this man.

"Yes, I would like to stay indefinitely." The man sounded young, probably not much older than me. Vlad just nodded at him before appearing by my side. I pulled the pen out from the binding of the book and looked at him.

"I need a name."

"Draven."

"You not have a second name?" I said jokingly as I wrote down his first name. When he didn't answer I looked up. His hood had shifted so that part of is face was showing, from what I could see his skin was as pale as ours and tufts of black hair into light blue eyes.

" A second name is not needed." Vlad's voice brought me out of my daze. I shook my head before looking down at the book again. "Plan of payment?" after a few moments Draven put a wad of money on the counter top. I unwrapped it and quickly flicked through the money and wrote down cash next to his name. I closed the book and pulled a set of random keys out of a box.

"Room 4 right this way." I turned around and walked up the stairs, not really bothering to see if he would follow or not. A minute went by before I heard the bottom stair creak. After turning a corner I started walking up another set of stairs.

"We have 3 drawing rooms. Each stocked with books if you feel like reading. Theres a kitchen and dinning room on the bottom floor if your hungry. We do make dinner for everyone at 1:30 am. Whether you want to eat then or not is up to you." I stopped outside a door and turned around to face him. "I'm usually downstairs on the front desk. When the sunlight comes up if you have any problems you deal with them yourself."  
I extended my arm and dropped the keys into his hand. I smiled at him before walking back the way I came.

"And blood?" I heard from behind me.

"If you want human blood guests get one glass a day. No peasant biting. A soy alternative is available." I said as I walked back down the stairs. He would find a list of rules set on top of a regular coffin. The rooms all had a standard coffin, dresser, book shelf and a sink in the corner. Obviously our room had a bit more in it. Mine came with a desk, and after convincing Vlad to turn a bathroom into a wardrobe, I also had a large space to fit all of my clothes.

After going back downstairs I put a little closed sign on the desk. We never usually get guests but if someone does try to come in during the day they will see they have to wait. I then set about doing my nightly routine. I closed every curtain on the first floor before making my way upwards.

I heard Lesley leave an hour later. I was sitting at my desk with the laptops web-cam open. As there was no mirrors in the hotel (not like a vampire needs a mirror) the digital LED screen could reflect my image back to me.

I am a female. I like to do girly things. So even know theres only 3, now 4, males in the hotel who are all incredibly older than me, I still like to try and look my best. So I pulled out my facial wipes and scrubbed my makeup off. Then I brushed out my long black hair and braided in down my back.  
Night was uneventful as always. After opening my coffin I found a pile of packages by my door. Lesley must have already been back from the trip. I scavenged through the pile of packages till I found the two boxes which had fragile stickers plastered all over them. After putting fuzzy socks to complete the outfit of sweatpants and a matching baggy over sized jumper and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Lesley, thank you for getting these for me." I placed one of the larger boxes down in front of him as he stopped what he was doing.

"Well you're very welcome miss."

"Thats why that package is for you. It looked like you were getting low on ingredient's soooo, I decided to get you some more. Craigslist is amazing for these."

"Thank you miss you didn't have to."

"I know, thats what makes me so nice." I blew a kiss from the doorway then headed out to the basement.

Draven nearly knocking me over made me almost drop the box in my hand. That would of been a disaster, blood everywhere. So hard to get out of carpet.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"I could see that. Where you going in such a rush anyway?"

"No where in particular. Just, exploring."

"Oh, so you explore whilst running."

"I'm sure you have some weird exploring traits as well."

"I might do but I don't run when I want to look around somewhere." He went to say something but then stopped himself. "I win, and because I win do I get to see what hiding under that unnecessary cloak?"

"Ill see you later." He walked past me, leaving me stunned in the hallway. That boy was a weird one.

I hummed gently to myself as I continued my way down to the basement. I never really liked the basement, I could always feel someone watching me even when I know there was only me in here. But then there are other times when I can feel someone watching me but thats because they are actually there.

"I told you I would help restock for you."

"Thank you, but like I said we could have coped without."

"Well now that theres a new vampire in the hotel we cant be too sure. Best to restock now than run out when we really need it."

"I appreciate it." I felt Vlad kiss the back of my hair before I turned around. "So what are you up to today?"

"Well, Lesley brought all my things for me including the painting supplies that I asked for so I can either paint or organize more clothes."

"Buy anymore clothes and you'll have to open your own shop."

"I think I already have enough clothes to open my own shop." He laughed to himself then paused for a moment.

"Paint, we could use another picture in the dinning room." I nodded before walking upstairs

I loved painting. I like to do it alone usually. I would sit by a window and imagine what might be out there. I have never been off this island. The only things I've seen that haven't been here are pictures from the Internet. Sunny Beach's, busy city scape's. Those cute photos of baby animals that people go nuts over. But I don't paint those, they are nice to look at but I don't find the beauty in them. I love the night. The depth of the darkness I find fascinating and challenging to recreate 2D. Many people would look at the night sky and think 'thats pretty' with the one shade of black and one shade for sparkle for the stars. But I don't see that. I see the blues, greens and purples disguised as black.I see the red and blue as the stars travel across our infinite space. I see an unknown that I want to explore. Thats what I see and want to recreate.

After getting into my room I change out of my baggy clothes into black shorts and a pain black top. Ill have to sort my packages out later. But if I was painting it would have to be another day as I like to organize my things. Also try them all on to see if I can give any to Lesley.

The easel was already set up in an empty room on the third floor. The room hadn't been used in years so I emptied it out and claimed it as my painting room. One side of the room had a large window where I could watch the world go by as I painted. The other three walls had half finished paintings stacked against them as well as spots of paint that had dried after a rather violent painting session.

I set a large canvas on top of the easel and began collecting the paints from a draw in the corner. My wardrobe is the only aspect of my life that I keep neat. This draw was filled with old emptied tubes of paint as well as the fresh new ones I got today. Various pieces of paintbrush lay in there too. My actual paintbrushes are kept in a cup on the easel itself but they all end up in here if they aren't usable anymore. Re turning to the easel I pulled up my stool and began to work.

"What are you painting?"

"Oh my lord." I jumped when u heard Draven's voice behind me, making me squeeze out more paint than I needed. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, I was going to ask you earlier but you looked so focused I couldn't bring myself to ask."

"How long have you been standing there?" I said turning to face Draven leaning in the door frame.

"Long enough to know you can hum with your tongue out." I pulled a face at him before sitting down again.

"Exploring again?"

"You could say that." I watched him as he walked around the room slowly, examining the paintings leaning on the walls. "Did you do all of these?"  
"Yeah, its the one thing I found that keeps me sane on this Island."

"You never been off here?" I shook my head then looked at the floor.

"I don't have soil from my birthplace. It got lost or throw out years ago. If I could swim out of here I would but running water and all." He seemed to nod as I said this. I watched him as he plucked out a small painting from a pile and examine it closely.

"Whats this one?" he held up the painting he was holding so I could get a better look.

"That is one I drew a few years ago. More like a self portrait. Theres no mirrors so I cant see what I look like but I can feel how long my hair is and see the room around me." I got up and took the picture from him. The picture was mostly negative space apart from a girl in a flowing white dress, sitting on a stool, bent over with her long hair covering her face.

"It looks so sad."

"Well, I guess I cant hide my emotions on canvas." I gave it back to Draven more going back to pick up my paints. I heard the shuffling of the canvases before I heard the door close. Before he left I thought I heard  
"Well you don't have to be sad anymore"


	3. Chapter 3

Three short knocks on the door.

"Mr Stein? Your food is ready outside your door." I left the tray with a small meal, a glass of water and a glass of blood outside the residents door. Mr Stein had moved in 1 year after the hotel was opened and I have only seen him about 2 times. I couldn't say much about him though. I would leave him two meals outside his room everyday, one containing blood, and he would leave a wad of cash on the front desk every month. How he gets his money we don't know but it helps keep us in business.

After standing back up I looked down at myself. I was covered in various paints. It was even in my hair when I went to brush strays strands back. I sighed and went up to my room. I didn't mind showering because you kind of have to but its tedious. Especially trying to wash long hair. Takes along time to get wet and washed and a long time to dry. But off I went to go get my things.

The shower itself was uneventful, but as I walked down the hall to go back to my room I felt someone bump into me, nearly making me drop the towel I had covering my body.

"Sure you don't need glasses?" I said eyeing Draven up and down.

"You were the one humming to yourself twirling that piece of hair." I realized I was still doing it and dropped the piece I was holding.

"Well if you can see that I wasn't paying attention then you could have avoided me." It looked like he was about to argue but didn't say anything.

"Thats what I thought. 2 wins for me. At this rate I'll need a chart." I moved past him and stopped after I turned a corner.

He nearly saw me naked. I fanned my face to calm myself down. I peaked around the corner to see if he was still there but he had gone. I sighed and leaned back on the wall for a few moments to collect myself. After I got to my room I quickly got dressed into comfy clothes just in-case Draven decided to 'bump' into me in my room. Not like he knew where that is. Or he could. I've spent so long just living around 3 old vampires, technically 2, now 1 young person shows up I have to watch my every move. I kicked the side of the coffin but it ended but just hurting me instead.

"Stupid vampires." I let out a scream in frustration and sat down at my desk.

"Are you okay? Screaming travels far here." I looked to up see Vlad standing in my door way. I sighed and relaxed into my chair.

"I'm fine. Just a run in with the new resident."

"He seems very, curious."

"What I don't get is that, why here? This Island is a dead zone. Unless he kept his soil he cant leave. So why come here?"

"I don't have the answers to everything."

"I know he is just confusing." I let out another sound of frustration and leaned back in the chair.

"Take him to visit Alexander tomorrow. I'm sure he will have something to say on the matter." I nodded and climbed into my coffin after Vlad left.

The next day I got up, put makeup on and got changed into a simple black dress and flat shoes. For visiting Alexander I needed to look clean. This is as clean as I was getting. I collected the empty tray that was outside Mr steins room before making my way downstairs.

"Good morning miss. Your usual. Soy blood alternative and medicine."

"My favorite." I tossed the pill in my mouth before swallowing it down with the soy blood. After finishing the glass I turned around to see Draven sitting on one of the counter tops eating a piece of toast.

"For a vampire hotel I never expected such normal food."

"For a guy I never expected you to be so annoying." He nodded before finishing his toast.

"Anything on the agenda today?"

"Actually yes. You're coming with me." He jumped off the counter and followed me as I went into the basement. I collected all the usual things. A tray, teacups and a glass. "Pick out any bottle. Just not the top shelf." I heard the sound of clinking bottles before he stood next to me.

"Here, some poor soul in Romania." I nodded before uncorking it and pouring some into one of the teacups.

"Are you going to be having 'tea'?" he nodded so I poured some into the other teacup. I let him re cork the bottle and put it back on the shelf. I told him to take it to drawing room 3, the one with the piano if you cant find it, whilst I looked for Alexander. It wasn't hard. If he usually wasn't with me or eating he was sitting by the window in his room. I knocked twice before I was asked to enter.

"Alexander, would you like to join me for tea today?"

"Oh my dear girl, it isn't our usual day but I would be delighted to." He got up and took my arm as I led him to the room.

"I've changed rooms today. I'm afraid I have a few surprises for you." He laughed and patted my hand.

"I'm looking forward to it."

Drawing room 3 was on the bottom floor. Apart from the dinning room it was one of the largest rooms in the building. I guess one could call it a small ball room. If the sofas and tables were moved out of the way you could hold a small party. A fireplace dominated the top of the room with a grand piano off to the right side. 2 large sofas were also placed in the upper area.

"Alexander, meet Draven. Our newest guest who will be staying with us." As I helped Alexander sit down on one of the sofas Draven stood up and bowed to him.

"Hello sir. Its nice to meet you."

"Such a nice gentleman." I felt Alexander nudge me before winking. I rolled my eyes before handing him his teacup. Considering what our last conversation was I knew what he was insinuating. He was to be my future husband. Yeah right.

"Thank you sir, I do try my best."

"My boy you can call me Alexander." I handed Draven his own cup before sitting on the opposite sofa. We all sat in silence for a few minutes before Lesley came in to drop of jug of water for me and a plate of biscuits. Ones that looked like they had chocolate chips in but knowing Lesley they didn't.

"Special request from Vladamir sir." Lesley said before hurrying out the room. I took one off the plate and took a small bite out of it. It tasted like a usual biscuit apart from crunch. Which was pieces of beetles. I placed it back down on the plate before pouring myself a glass of water.

"Draven, what is your family like?" I looked up at the question. He didn't give us his last name so I wondered if he would actually say anything.

"My father is well respected in our family. I'm the second eldest so my brother is the heir."

"Sounds like a good family. At least there isn't a female heir like most vampire families nowadays." I forced myself to take a drink of water before I said something I didn't want to in front of Alexander. I saw Draven quickly look at me before turning his attention back to Alexander.

"Thank you sir, in our family we have no females. Our mother was killed along time ago." Alexander nodded before taking another sip.

"Well Draven, you look old enough to be starting your own family as you wont be heir to yours. Our dear Kali over here is a lovely young lady who will be able to produce many heirs." I nearly chocked on my drink, as well as Draven.

"Alexander he's only been here for 2 days at the most. We barely know each other."

"Oh nonsense girl. Back in my day you wouldn't even meet your future husband until your blood oath."

"Unfortunately Alexander my father can't travel here so we wouldn't be able to have the blood oath." A silence settled between us for an uncomfortable amount of time. After I finished my glass of water I put it down on the small table in front of us and sat forward on the sofa.

"Alexander, Draven. There is a particular reason I used this room today. Because of the arrival of our new guest and to honour Alexander I ask, will you allow me to play piano for you?"

"My girl, of course you can play the piano." I nodded my head before standing and making my way over to the piano.  
I glided my figures over the lid, feeling the smooth wood beneath me before opening it. I adjusted my seat and began to play.

I played Beethoven's Moonlight sonata. From the first note the music filled the room. Seeming to bring this once dark room to life. I had my eyes closed for most of the song, letting my body guide me through the music. Notes hung in the air as they seemed to dance and fill up the space. Each note producing another emotion from me as if my soul is finally speaking.

 _"Kali, your so great at the piano! Your like our very own prodigy!"_

My fingers slipped on the keys as an unfamiliar voice filled me head. I tried to keep playing as I opened my eyes but I couldn't get my hands to obey me. A flash of pain filled my head before my eyes closed and I fell into the unconscious abyss.


End file.
